This Crazy Little Thing
by Arctimon
Summary: Now he would get to the bottom of it. Enough advice seeking. Enough talking. Now was the time for action. When a school project brings the very opportunity Baljeet needed to figure out Ginger's affections, you can bet he'll find out a lot more than he bargained for. Baljeet/Ginger. Sequel story to The Clothes Make the Man and Window. After a 2 month hiatus, Chapter 3 is now up!
1. Want To Be Starting Something

_**Disclaimer: **__It would be most recommended if you read the supplemental stories to this before you begin this one (__**The Clothes Make The Man**__ and __**Window**__)._

_All characters of Phineas and Ferb are the property of Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, and Disney Channel._

* * *

_**Chapter 1 - Want To Be Startin' Something**_

He didn't need to talk to anyone else.

Because that would take another week and another story to do.

Medium awareness? Baljeet needed to get away from that.

The weekend (and with it the conversations he had with his mom and Mishti had been good for him in terms of getting his mind back on track, but that feeling was rapidly leaving. Monday had arrived, and knowing his mind wouldn't be able to take any more, he decided that he would have to think of a plan.

Two weeks ago, Baljeet had gotten a present from whom he had now surmised to be Ginger Hirano, one of Isabella's troop members. It was someone who he had a friendship with, but that had been thrown for a tizzy during Picture Day. Their conversation had been very revealing to him, and it had only festered into his mind for all of this time.

But he was going to get to the bottom of it.

...As soon as he got a chance to.

Which had not happened so far.

Baljeet reviewed the day's events in his head. He had surmised that the morning would have been the best opportunity to talk to her. This part, he knew, wouldn't be hard. Every day, when he came to school, she followed the same routine: he would go to his locker, gather his materials, and Ginger would greet him with a hearty "Hi, Baljeet". The boy from two weeks ago would have just passed it off as being courteous, but now...that was a different story.

And today had been no different. Unfortunately, approximately five seconds after she said hi, Buford came forward with his routine wedgie.

So that was out.

This did not deter Baljeet, however, he figured that he would have plenty of other opportunities during the day.

That didn't happen.

They didn't share any morning classes with each other, but they did have the same lunch period. It still did not help him; Ginger would usually sit with her best friend Holly, whereas Baljeet would be regulated to be with Irving and Django (whenever he was there). It wasn't the worst of company, but with Django's schedule, he would be stuck with the wily fanboy and his numerous questions about future Big Ideas.

So lunch was out too.

Which left Science class.

It was the one class that they shared, and it was at the end of the day. He enjoyed the subject, but by the time he walked into the classroom, his overthinking and sore posterior were getting to him. He took his seat near the window, two minutes early as per usual.

Ginger walked in with Holly a short time later, carrying her heavy Science text. Baljeet noticed they were having a very heated discussion about something, but the whispers were too quiet for him to make out anything. She sat down to his right, stopping only to turn to Baljeet, giving him a quick wave hello.

Normally, he would only give a curt nod to acknowledge her, but since he was on a mission, he figured that something else would be appropriate. Fighting the urge to wince from his soreness, he waved back with a warm smile. Ginger's cheeks went pink, and with a small squeak, returned to her book.

Well, that was a start.

Baljeet did not have much time to revel in this discovery, for the rest of the class began to file into the room, followed closely by the teacher, Mr. Darwin. As the bell rang, he strode to the front of the class, gesturing wildly with his yardstick.

"Good afternoon, class! Another week, another chance to explore the wonders of science!"

Baljeet smiled. Mr. Darwin was by far the most enthusiastic out of his teachers, and that quality helped after a hard day of studying and Buford.

And adding his whole problems with Ginger, of course.

"This week, we will be exploring a subject that has mystified scientists, normal folk, and many a woodland creature alike." He clapped his hands once, and the lights instantly went off. He clapped them again, and many little dots of light began to shine on the ceiling."

"The galaxy. So much unexplored potential, and in unscientific terms, so much big empty space. The things that astronomers look at on a daily basis are just as mysterious as they were thousands of years ago when they first set their eyes upward."

Baljeet was excited. Now_ this_ was a subject that he could get into.

Mr. Darwin spent the majority of the session pointing out various constellations and celestial objects. Baljeet, despite all of his fascination, kept sneaking a glance over at Ginger. She was also looking upward, her mouth open in awe. It seemed like she was just as excited about the subject as he was. He looked down at his notes, and without thinking, he wrote "Stargazing" in the margin.

"And now that we have the basics of what to expect from the nighttime sky..."

Mr. Darwin clapped again, and the lights came back on, temporarily blinding the class.

"That is exactly what you'll be doing for this weeks project."

Baljeet set his pencil down, intrigued.

"You and one of your classmates will be making your very own star charts. You will go out three nights this week, make a star chart, and write a short essay on what your observations were. You will present your findings next Monday with your partner, so make sure to leave plenty of time to coordinate meetings with him or her during the week."

Mr. Darwin motioned to his right, where Baljeet just noticed a large box next to the desk. "I will be providing you with your own telescopes and chart paper. Make sure to take very good care of your instruments, because I will not be giving you another one if you break it.

"One last thing before you decide your partners," he added as she sat down at his desk. "You are not limited to this class when choosing who you're going to work with. You can chose anyone else from any other of my classes. Just be in mind in that case, you will have to make two presentations. If you do so, however, I'll be sure to give you some extra credit."

BRRIIING!

The last bell of the day rang, causing the usual bumrush toward the door.

"Schedule your presentations later in the week when you've gotten some data," Mr. Darwin yelled to his fleeing students.

Baljeet walked out with the rest of his classmates, thinking hard about the project. He opened his locker to put his book inside...

And that's when it hit him.

"Wow, Baljeet," he whispered to himself. "For being such an intelligent kid, you are really dumb sometimes."

Perhaps trying to speak to her doing school wasn't the best idea after all.

Maybe this project would give him the chance he needed to figure things out.

His brain churning, Baljeet closed his locker, now with a clear plan in mind.

Now just to implement it.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Not...my best stuff, but overall, I think it tells the right amount of story without giving too much away. I have to keep some things under wraps, right? I realize that it's a pretty non-interesting chapter, since there's not a whole lot going on, but trust me, the story will start rolling along soon, trust me. Exposition is needed sometimes, people.

This story is going to be quite long, possibly longer than any other story I've done so far. I'm not quite sure as to how many chapters I'll have, but it will be at least seven, if not more.

As in my most recent stories, go back to read **Window **and** The Clothes Make The Man** for the back story behind this fic.

Chapter 2 will be up next week. The supplemental story I was planning on releasing before this one will instead take place sometime in the future. I've found a more appropriate time to let you guys see it. Gotta make sure to keep you on your toes.

Read and review, if you like. Until next time.


	2. The Deals on the Bus

_**Disclaimer:** All characters are not my property. The awkward situation? Totally mine. _

* * *

_**Chapter 2 - The Deals on the Bus**_

Step one: Get Ginger alone so that he could talk to her.

Turns out that he didn't even need to try for that one.

Baljeet walked onto the bus to head home. As usual, the students on board were in a ruckus, talking to each other in the loudest voice possible. His assigned seat was second from the back, usually with Buford.

However, the bully was nowhere to be seen. He knew that Buford had attempted to break the world record for hot dogs consumed on Friday, and it had left him with a severe case of indigestion. He had been well enough to make the trip to school today (and wedgie him in the morning), but perhaps his attempt to make it through the entirety of it had been futile.

He strode down the aisle, dodging balls of paper until he got to the middle of the bus. Without thinking, he looked up to see Ginger sitting in her usual seat, her eyes focused on something in her lap.

Now, in normal circumstances, he would just walk to his sit and endure the several minute bus ride home with Buford. However, this was not a normal situation, and since the bully was not currently there, his mouth began to go to quick work, miles ahead of his brain.

"Hi, Ginger."

She snapped her head up from the paper, just noticing the Indian boy's presence. "Oh, hi Baljeet!" Her cheeks darkened as she cast her full attention on him. "Sorry, I didn't notice you had gotten on. How was everything today?"

"Well, Buford only gave me one wedgie today, so I consider that a little victory."

"That's...nice."

"Nice for my bum, if nothing else."

Ginger looked down at her lap, continuing to look sheepishly awkward. Seeing that this conversation was going nowhere, Baljeet turned his attention toward the space normally occupied by her best friend. "Do you not usually sit with Holly?"

"I do, but Holly's on vacation visiting her grandparents in Alabama. She won't be back until tomorrow."

"Ahh." He would have come up with a better response, but the bus driver decided to start his route around the neighborhood, and the bus lurched forward, causing Baljeet to stumble slightly. He looked back at his seat at the back, surmising that it would not be suitable to try to reach it with the bus in motion.

"Do you mind if I..." He motioned to the vacant spot next to Ginger.

"Oh!" She hasn't obviously prepared for that question, but she recovered quickly. "Sure, go right ahead."

"Thank you." He positioned himself next to her, setting his backpack in front of him.

For a moment, Baljeet's mind was still back at how he was going to find a way to talk to Ginger alone. And then he actually started thinking.

"Wow, Baljeet, twice in one day," he whispered to himself. "That has to be some sort of record."

"What?"

"Oh...nothing." He did his best to shy away Ginger's question. "Just talking to myself."

Ginger looked back down at her folder, her cheeks still a little pink. Baljeet couldn't help but glance at the paper that was just inside. It was white, with giant red lettering and what appeared to be an award in the background. "What is that for?"

She peered back up at him. "Oh, this? My mom's going to be honored at some doctor's conference this weekend. They sent me a leaflet at school today. Apparently it couldn't wait until I got home. It's a really big award, from what I've heard."

"Then I guess congratulations are in order?"

Ginger did not respond, silently closing up her folder.

"Sooo...I take it that you are not thrilled?"

"No, I am. I'm glad Mom's hard work is paying off." Ginger leaned back against the seat. "It's just that I'll be stuck at home with the babysitter."

"Your sister won't be there either?"

"She promised Stacy that she could come to the next conference, and I presume she's going to keep that promise to her."

"Sorry to hear that."

Ginger smiled slightly, her blush returning. "It's not your fault. I'll have a chance when I'm older."

Baljeet nodded, his gaze returning to outside the window. They were heading through the neighborhood, and it would be only a few minutes before they would arrive at his house.

"Where's Buford at?"

"Buford? I do not know," Baljeet replied, glancing back behind him at his usual spot. "He had not been feeling well all weekend. Perhaps he left school early in an effort to alleviate his sickness."

"I guess." Ginger put her head in her hand, looking outside. "It's going to be hard to do your project with him if he's sick."

He drummed his fingers on his leg. "Well, that is...actually what I want to talk to you about."

"Hmm?" She turned back to him as he did the same.

"Well..."

Notice how he didn't actually have any sort of script as to what to say to her.

So now we are reduced to babble.

Baljeet looked up and down the aisle. The rest of the kids were still entrenched in their antics, so he and Ginger were probably better off than trying to be alone. He put his attention back to the Asian girl.

"It appears that through some circumstances that the people we would usually have to work with us on group projects are elsewhere."

Ginger cocked her head at the boy. "Yes."

"And since it would be optimal for us to get the project off to a fast start, it would also be sufficient for us to get partners for said project.

"Uh...huh."

Baljeet squirmed in his seat. Here was his opportunity.

"So I was wondering-"

"Yes!"

"What?"

"What?" Ginger echoed his response.

They sat there for a second, staring at each other. He raised his eyebrow at her, not sure how to proceed.

"I was...wondering...if it was possible...if you wanted...that we could be...partners for this project."

Ginger's eyes went wide, and Baljeet thought that they were going to burst if they went any bigger. She opened her mouth, but all he could hear was a slight squeak. Hopefully, this wasn't a bad sign.

"I mean...if you are already planning on doing it with Holly, I would understand-"

"She has another partner."

"What? How does she have one already?"

"Mr. Darwin told her the upcoming work before she left," Ginger explained. "She told me she already had a partner yesterday. Who is it? I don't know. But she said just to pick somebody else."

Baljeet narrowed his eyes, not believing his good luck. "That's...fortunate."

"So I guess I should answer your question now."

"Hm?"

She turned to him, her eyes and cheeks back to her normal size and color. "Yes, I would love to be your partner."

He looked away for a second to gather his thoughts. Hearing a sharp victory squeal from Ginger, he looked back to see her exactly in the same position as before, albeit a little more blush in her face.

"Well, that's settled."

SCREECH!

The bus came to a sudden halt. Baljeet, not being prepared, slammed into the back of the seat ahead of him. He shook the cobwebs out of his head as he saw his house come back into focus. "Ah yes, I never get tired of that."

Ginger only giggled in response.

"Alright, I guess I should be going now." He picked up his backpack and threw it over his shoulder. "I'm...glad we're partners for this."

Again with the not-thinking. He was getting pretty good at this.

Ginger smiled warmly at him. "So am I."

As much as he was enjoying it, he needed to get off of the bus, partially to get away from the now-mushy conversation, and partially to not hold up the bus driver anymore (who was now giving him the stink-eye).

"I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"OK, see you then."

Baljeet took the steps down, landing on the ground with a thump. He strode around the front of the bus, ready to head into his house...

"Baljeet!"

He looked up at the window to see a paper airplane come careening in his direction. He held up his backpack like a shield, and the plane bounced harmlessly off.

"Call me and let me know..." Ginger called as the bus started to pull away, "When you want to start the project!"

Confused, he grabbed the paper that was on the ground. He unfolded it to see Ginger's name...

And her phone number.

He unconsciously raised his eyebrow at the paper. He wasn't really expecting it to say or do anything in response, but it didn't really need to.

So it wasn't the plan that he had thought of.

He folded the paper back up and tucked it into his pocket.

But it was the plan that took place.

And that this rate, he surmised as he walked into his house, he would take what he could get.

Step one...complete.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Now we're getting somewhere.

Still a little less action than I thought was going to take place, but at least we now have something to go on. Baljeet has his "plan" into motion, Ginger can barely contain herself, and Buford is none the wiser.

Of course the latter can't stay that way for long. But that will be later.

Chapter 3 has a target date of Friday. Day one of the project will commence, along with lots of awkward conversations. I know I'll enjoy it; hope you do too.

Read and review, if you like. Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **__All characters of Phineas and Ferb are the property of Dan, Jeff, and Swampy. They will probably not own up to the large amount of awkward tension in this chapter, though._

* * *

_**Chapter 3 - When I Look At The Stars**_

Step Two.

Well...in order for him to proceed with Step Two, one had to exist to begin with.

He had succeeded in getting her as his partner, with the added bonus of securing her telephone number to set up meeting days. Now, he was stuck with the dilemma of calling her, as he had wanted to start work as soon as possible.

He had stared at his phone for a good half hour in his room, not sure what to do. Finally, he had stood up and convinced himself that was he was doing was idiotic and child-like.

Even though he himself was a child.

Details.

Anyways, he had grabbed the phone and dialed her number, all without thinking. After a couple of rings, someone picked up on the other end.

"_Hello?_"

It was Ginger. Not really surprising, since it was her number, after all.

Of course, since Baljeet was once again speaking to the girl whom he was trying to figure out whether she did or did not have a crush on him, his speech patterns were unfortunately getting the best of him. After getting through the introduction, he had meant to ask if she wanted to schedule a session the next night.

All he got out was a noise crossed between screeching car brakes and a falcon.

Strange how things happen like that.

Luckily, Ginger was smart enough to figure out it was Baljeet on the other line, and a couple of minutes later, they had agreed to gather at his house the next evening to start.

Cut to now.

"I feel like I am missing something."

"Myself as well."

Baljeet looked at his mom standing in the doorway to the backyard. "Did I not explain all of this to you earlier tonight?"

"Well, you did," she replied. "But I have been extremely busy with my work. I feel like it's been months since you told me all of this."

"I do not know why _you_ would be feeling this, but I sure am."

His mom cast a glance around the backyard, taking in the stargazing equipment and the two chairs next to the telescope. "Baljeet, it is just a project. What are you so worried about?"

"Did you not tell me that I needed a plan to figure all of this out? This is my plan."

Mrs. Patel rolled her eyes. "Ahh, schoolwork. How did I know it would involve that?"

"It is what is most comfortable to me."

"You could have just mentioned something to her, not make an elaborate scheme."

"I am trying to find the pieces, Mother," Baljeet said, shifting the lawn chair slightly. "That is all."

"Well, try not to worry yourself too much," his mother replied. "They will be here soon-"

DING DONG!

"I am mistaken. They are here now."

"Oh my goodness!" Baljeet panicked. "How do I look? Do I have anything in my teeth? Or my hair?"

"You are fine, dear. The only thing I would fix is your craziness," she chuckled. She turned to head toward the front door, her son following close behind.

"I do not know this 'craziness' that you are talking about, Mother," he insisted. "I am acting my usual calm, collected self."

"Oh, really? Then I am sure you will not freak out when you see your telescope has blown over."

"_What?_" Baljeet whipped his head around in panic, but he could still clearly see everything was set as he had left it. He could only let out a small sarcastic chuckle in response. "Ha, ha, Mother; very funny."

"It will not be the end of the world if nothing happens tonight, Baljeet. Just try to remember that." With that, Ms. Tjinder opened the front door to reveal the doctor and her daughter.

"Naomi, it is good to see you again," she said, greeting the Asian woman with a warm hug.

"And you as well, Raveena," Dr. Hirano replied, returning the hug. "I haven't seen you since you came to the hospital weeks ago. Did you manage to get all of the data you needed?"

"I did indeed; thank you for asking. I will let you know my findings soon."

Dr. Hirano nodded as she looked down at Ginger, who was taking her jacket off. "Silly me, I haven't introduced my daughter yet. I don't think you've ever met her. Ginger, this is Ms. Tjinder."

"Nice to meet you, Ginger," the woman said, bowing slightly. "Your mother tells me that you are a very intelligent young girl. You could probably give my son a run for his money in certain subjects."

Ginger smiled back, her face going slightly pink.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Baljeet's mom slapped her head in mock stupidity. "I have not had an opportunity to congratulate you on your award!"

"Oh, thanks, it's really nothing," Dr. Hirano said, rubbing her neck.

"I would not call 'Physician of the Year' nothing! It is quite an esteemed honor."

"Give enough root canals and tonsil surgeries, and you're bound to get something," she laughed. "I'm just trying to take it all in stride."

It had occurred to Baljeet that the grown-ups were rapidly descending into their own talk, so he took the opportunity to get Ginger's attention. "I have everything already set up in the backyard."

"OK, let's go."

"We'll be in the living room if you kids need anything, kids," Baljeet's mom called after them.

Nodding, Baljeet opened the backdoor, letting himself and Ginger through to the yard. Once he had closed the door, Ginger was already taking her seat next to the telescope.

"Mr. Darwin said at least sixty minutes for our session, right?"

"Correct, he recommended at least an hour session. We can do more for a better grade, and it looks like we have a clear night ahead of us."

Ginger cocked her head at him. "Well, you know me. I wouldn't mind spending a little while longer out here with you."

Baljeet did his best to stop the blush from creeping up his neck. "The feeling is mutual."

What he had meant to say was something like "If the weather permits, I am sure we could do that". Somehow his brain and mouth decided to mess with him during the transition.

"I..mean..."

Well, this was going swimmingly.

Ginger giggled. "Don't worry; I know what you meant."

Baljeet did his best to laugh with her as she sat in the other chair. "Alright, we should probably get started."

And that they did. For three-quarters of an hour, there was very little talking as they focused on the heavens above, only taking the slightest pause to compare notes. Baljeet's mom had turned down the lights inside the house to avoid any distractions, although the random laughter from inside did jar him from his gazing a few times.

"What are they even doing in there?" Ginger asked, peering around his shoulder to glance inside.

"Probably watching some movie that requires a certain amount of laughter to even function." Baljeet looked up from his chart. "Kids these days."

Ginger gave a small chuckle, then returned to her chart. He continued to watch her for a second, but caught himself. No, this was not the right time.

A few more minutes passed without another exchange.

"Baljeet?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," he replied, making a mark on his chart.

"Do you ever think about what's up there?"

His pencil hovered above the paper.

"In space?"

"Mmhmm."

"Well, I can certainly tell you that there are reggae voices bent on blaming you for not bringing the marshmallows."

"...What?"

"It...is a long story," Baljeet said. "One that will probably take longer than tonight to explain."

"Where was I when that happened?" Ginger asked.

"I do not know. Did Isabella not tell you about the moon farm?"

"Oh, that's what that was?" she questioned, peering into the telescope. "I thought she was talking about something else."

"What else would you think about when someone says 'moon' and 'farm' in the same sentence?"

"I was...thinking about other things at the time."

"O...K." Baljeet was ready to move on when he remember she had originally asked a question. "What I _can_ tell you is that it's very quiet in space. I would say that you would be able to hear a pin drop, but you probably could not do that either. As for what's up there..."

Ginger cocked her head at him, intrigued.

"I guess that is something we are going to figure out eventually. Phineas and Ferb told me of a time they went to this 'milkshake bar' with all sorts of extraterrestrials."

"Really?"

"Yes, it does sound a bit farfetched, does it now?"

"Yeah, that's a little crazy, even for them."

"Agreed."

Ginger drummed her pencil onto her notepad. "You think that I'll ever get to meet one?"

"An alien? I am sure if you hang around Phineas and Ferb long enough, you will." Baljeet looked over at her. "We would just have to find-"

It was at that particular moment that Baljeet saw the Asian girl slightly shivering. It had not been the warmest of nights, and he had brought his jacket outside with him. Ginger, unfortunately, did not do the same, having opted for just her t-shirt and skirt.

"Are you all right?"

"Just a little cold, that's all.

"Do you...want to go inside to warm up?"

"No, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Ginger answered as she took her gaze upward again. "It's not like you can magically pull my coat out of nowhere-"

She stopped mid-sentence, realizing the weight on her shoulders. She looked down to see her jacket around her shoulders, offering a little warmth to the cool night. "OK, so you can pull it out of nowhere."

"I would not necessarily call the living room 'nowhere'," Baljeet quipped. "But perhaps it would be more mysterious if we kept it as that."

The Asian girl sheepishly grinned, adjusting her jacket. "Thank you."

"Not a problem."

Baljeet hesitated, his hands still on her shoulders. He could so easily stand there for a bit, forget about his homework, and ask her about what was bothering him about her. Forget the plan, forget the rules, he would just open his mouth and-

"Ginger! We should probably start heading out soon!"

Both kids looked up to see Dr. Hirano sticking her head out of the back door, his mom standing behind her with an amused expression on her face. Ginger quickly looked at her watch.

"Wow, it's already been an hour? I haven't even noticed."

"Well, you know what they say," Baljeet said as she was gathering her materials. "Time flies when you are having fun."

"You...had fun?"

"I do not see how it was not."

Now the blush was apparent. Ginger looked away to avoid any awkward eye contact. "Are you sure you..." She motioned to the astronomy equipment, and Baljeet understood her question.

"No, no, that is fine. I will keep it here for the meantime. There is no need to carry it around unnecessarily."

"OK."

The two made their way inside, where the parents had momentarily returned to their movie. There were busy laughing about...something.

"Oh man, I think I lost a few brain cells during that," Dr. Hirano laughed, wiping a tear from her eye.

"I most definitely feel the same."

Baljeet paused for a moment, then loudly cleared his throat. "Ahem."

"Oh yes, that's right. We have kids. I almost forgot." The Asian woman stood up and brushed her shirt off. "Let's head out. Your sister's going to wonder why dinner isn't ready yet."

"That's if she hasn't noticed that we left yet," Ginger muttered.

"That's not the point," the doctor replied as she put her jacket on. "This is the only night we have to worry about it, anyway." She strode forward to hug Baljeet's mom. "Let me know when you want to get together, Raveena. I'll see if Linda would want to come as well."

"That would be great, thank you."

"So..." Baljeet leaned into Ginger, who slightly jumped when they made contact, "Should we shoot for sometime tomorrow for the second day?"

"That would be fine. Do you want to do it at my house?"

"Actually, I was thinking we could try the park next. It has a lot of room, plus it is far enough from the city so that the lights will not mess with our findings."

"Sounds like a plan." Both Hiranos made their way out of the door, but not before Baljeet shouted one final thing out at her.

"I will call you after school, OK?"

Ginger's smile was evident even from the end of the driveway. "Looking forward to it."

Baljeet closed the front door and turned to head up to his room. Suddenly, it hit him what he had said to her.

"Did...did that sound weird coming out of my mouth?" he asked his mother on the couch.

"You loudly proclaiming that you will call a girl at some point in the future?" she replied. "Yes, a little bit."

"Good. I thought I was the only one."

His mom looked up from the TV to look at her son. "Now, did I not tell you that you were worrying over nothing? I saw that you two were able to stay in each other's company for an hour. Mission accomplished."

"Yes, it would appear that everything is going fine. So far." Baljeet started to make his way up the stairs. "Only time will tell if things will develop further."

* * *

"Didn't I tell you that you were worrying over nothing?"

Ginger drummed her fingers on her knee. "Yes, you did."

"And what happened?" Dr. Hirano asked.

"We sat and talked for a bit, and then did the project. Nothing to write home about."

"And that's what it should be," she stated, turning the car right. "You shouldn't be worried about anything more than that. Just relax. Everything will be fine."

Ginger nodded, her mind still partially back at Baljeet's house. It had gone rather smoothly, much more so than she had anticipated.

So much so...

She glanced down at her notepad, which had a list of bullet points on it. The top two were scratched off, no longer legible. She took a pencil out of the glove compartment, and without any hesitation, she drew a line straight through the third point.

"Step Two, complete."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Welp. It seems like Baljeet's not the only one with a plan. This can't possibly end well.

Oh yeah, and I've made Ms. Tjinder's first name Raveena. Needed a name, and it sounded the best out of all of the options. It also may be slightly Teen Titans inspired. :)

Yes, it's been two months plus since I've last updated this story. I wrote a journal entry on it, but the basic gist is that I had Chapters 2 and 4 planned and no real Chapter 3 to bridge the two. It only really started to come together recently.

As you can see, we have just a little bit more forming in terms of plot. We have Baljeet trying his darndest to be the suave person he never was, Ginger trying to reign back on her obsessiveness, and a deliciously awkward hour of entertainment for everyone. And by "everyone", I mean their moms.

So much tension. I love it. :)

Things are starting to come together (finally). The next chapter will chronicle day two of the project, and two special guests that will cause...problems. I won't spoil it for you, though. You'll have to wait until the next chapter.

Read and review, if you like. Until next time.


End file.
